Universal Knights
by Gracekim20
Summary: This is a continuation of the Magical Disney Series that's set 10 years after it-2027- (This will be written in three years time from the time that I finished writing 'The Magic awakens') Will 'Dark Zero' be defeated? Stay tuned to find out... (On Hold for a hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

'Universal Knights' (the sequel story to the Magical Disney series)

 ** _This story is set in 2027 (10 years after 'The magic awakens')_**

I came up with the name 'Dark Zero' but I don't own the character's real identity. I'm just basing this character on a FICTIONAL character just for the sake of the plot.

 ** _Tobey is from the 'Three Delivery' show, Kelsey is from 'Craig of the Creek', the Night time villians are from PJ Mask which is based on_** **_Les Pyjamasques book series from French author Romuald Racioppo, the young six is from MLP Friendship is magic, Luka, Syren and all the other characters like Ladybug, Chat Noir, Laura Nightingale and Hawkmoth is from Miraculous while Lola is from Milo Murphy's law. They all belong to their respective owners._**

 _Prologue:_

 _The Junior Disney Knights had gone back to the future after the Disney Knights had been Disbanded._

 _It was about 7 years(In their time) after their group had formed and Kaito had become a halfa._

 _In the future, Kaito had managed to take over the world with his halfa powers and an army of ghosts to force people on the streets to obey him._

 _The junior Knights tried to stop them but were captured._

 _"_ _You're trapped now, little knights. There's no escape. If only someone could save you now" Kaito said, mockingly._

 _"_ _There is someone who will do just that" Petal remarked with a smile._

 _-10 years after the Disney Knights were disbanded-_

 _It had been 10 years since the Disney Knights disbanded (the year was now 2027) and everyone had past the Universal test._

 _The universal Knights started with the help of Owlman and Mothman with the first official members being Grace and Green._

 _They were a group of young adults wearing outfits similar to the Derbytantes but with a 'UK' in purple bubble writing with Oswald, Po, Mickey, Darkwing Duck, Ratchet and Clank and Kotona from Lucky Star next to it were racing through town on their skates through portals fighting incoming bad guys on the other side_

 _In 2016, Donald Trump had managed to bribe people to vote for him in order to become President._

 _As soon as that happened, he almost started world war 3 and pissed off every living being on the planet with his crazy plans that included banning people from America and building a wall on the border of Mexico to name a few._

 _This made all of the united nations (Europe and the rest of the world) to join forces to remove Trump from power and sealed him inside the portrait of the forgotten hidden in the white house in 2017._

During 2016, Nick Wizard had prepared Kylo Ren to have his own padawan soon.

 _In present-day..._

 _-Before 'Dark Zero' Emerges-_

 _Grace was now 28 years old and everyone had part-time jobs when they weren't out on roller skates protecting the multiverse._

 _Grace was a librarian when not going through portals_ , s _ome of the others worked at a shop, as a teacher or youtuber or gamer to maintain their lives, the smarter shyer types might play video games and read books and some of them have secret internet jobs like being a YouTuber or owning an internet business of some sort._

 _Ever since Grace moved out a few years ago, she was living in an apartment with Green, Daria and Sky due to her lack of money management._

 _The missions had been small since Nick Wizard had been imprisoned in the mirror dimension and most of his followers had been taken down by the rouges, council of allies or the knights themselves._

 _Meanwhile…._

 _'_ _Trump' was visited by a figure in a purple cloak before Nick Wizard had appeared to him._

 _"_ _The one who will be called 'Dark Zero', there is a half ghost boy in the further future named Kaito who is the son of the Disney and Pixar hybrid known as PIXAR who has a halfa (Half ghost) army and captured the Junior Disney knights, successors of the Universal Knights, formerly known as 'Disney Knights'. One of your tasks is to make sure he has a list of allies to give to Aku as you will need at least 3 distractions for the knights for any of your goals to succeed, understand?" The figure advised._

 _"_ _I understand but who are you?" Fake trump asked._

 _"_ _I am Honoka, a friend from the shadows" the figure replied before she disappeared before his very eyes._

-2 days later (Originally 2 months later) during a visit to Ratchet and Clank- (Part of a continuous loop)-

 _Unknown to the American public and even the media, 'Trump' had spies operating in the white house as he found a way to contact Nick Wizard._

 _Nick Wizard sent the Dark Disney Knights along with Bellwether and Doug as his bodyguard to keep him in line as they took him to a secret hideout to find a way to get him back to the white house._

 _"_ _I can help you form a new life if you're willing to work under my terms" Nick Wizard said._

 _"_ _I'd anything to win their trust again" 'Trump' said._

 _"_ _Anything you say" Nick Wizard said._

 _The catch was this was NOT the real guy. The real Trump was still in the painting and Nick Wizard was still a hologram._

 _The guy claiming to be him was an IMPOSTER._

 _Knowing that people would be hella annoyed if they saw him in his form, he opted to change his form into something more 'fitting'._

 _During this time, The Universal Knights were chilling with Ratchet and Clank as they talked about their friend Sly Cooper and other Video game characters._

 _(Grace's POV)_

 _"_ _I am 'Dark Zero' and I'll be running for president this year alongside the other candidates. I do plan to win so vote for me or perish!" the newly christened 'Dark Zero' said from in the shadows in a deep voice._

 _"_ _I'll be rounding up supporters for my campaign and I know that I can make this a better country" 'Dark Zero' said._

 _"_ _We have a new threat on hands guys" I said._

Chapter 1- a new beginning and new threats!

 _-After 'Dark Zero' emerges-_

 _'_ _Dark Zero', after making that announcement, went inside the white house to contact Nick Wizard._

 _"_ _You will need a teacher and I know just the person. However, you will need a new form, we don't want to anger anyone in the states" Nick Wizard stated._

 _He summoned a portal._

 _"_ _You'll need to venture to 2016 to the unknown regions to get training in the Unknown Regions by a dark force user" He added._

"What form should I change to?" 'Dark Zero' asked.

Nick Wizard whispered a suggestion in his ear and 'Dark Zero' altered his appearance to look less human under his mask as his outfit became a uniform to match the attire in the Star Wars universe.

"Good luck in your training, I'll be here in astral form when you get back" Nick Wizard stated.

Nick Wizard then vanished as 'Dark Zero' called Nova to him just as Honoka brought Paradox Queen to him as well.

"We have the candidates for Aku's team for the first 'distraction' plan A" Nova stated.

"That's good but show me your options" 'Dark Zero' ordered.

She showed him an image of all the candidates including the PJ Mask villains Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja.

The masked villain pointed at the three junior night villains.

"Bring them to me. I need them to prove to me that they are worthy of being part of Aku's team so it can be added to Kaito's list" 'Dark Zero' advised.

"Alright but just remember CJ and I blackmailed them into this alliance to become better villains. If they can prove their worth to you, then the deal will be permanent" Nova reminded him, slyly.

"Nice but I suggest you hurry!" 'Dark Zero' yelled.

She rushed off to retrieve the three night villains: Luna Girl, Night Ninja and Romeo Mecano(From the books) in Tarabiscoville (The actual name of the City that the PJ Masks' live in).

Luna Girl had white & silver sparkly hair that faded to black towards the end wearing a black mask over her face and a black and grey suit with a lunar eclipse on it.

Night Ninja wearing a fully-covered navy-blue ninja costume with night time-like stars on it with blue eyes.

Romeo had fair skin, blue eyes and a black spiky hairdo with a white streak just over his left eye wearing a moderately-tight white lab coat with a bag strapped to his back. Along with his coat, he wears teal covered gloves, grey boots, grey pants, and black goggles with a short and thin wire antenna standing outside from the edge of the left lens frame.

The 3 of them were about 50 inches tall (So a bit taller than the PJ Masks but not as tall as Nova or 'Dark Zero') at this age.

When she returned an hour later with the night villians who were approaching age 8 to 'Dark Zero.

In Tarabiscoville, time moves differently compared to reality and the night villians happen to be 2 years older than the PJ Masks.

He examined them to see if he could sense their potential.

"Ok, to prove you're worthy, you're going to help Proxima, Tempest, 30% of Derek's pistachions , Nova, Chrysalis and two latest villians Syren and Cong-Li kidnap people the knights are attached to. Nova will handle the research, just make sure you can work as a team" 'Dark Zero' ordered.

"Thank you for this opportunity…." Luna girl began.

"'Dark Zero'" The masked villain finished.

"Right, 'Dark Zero'. Thank you. We will do our best to work as a 'team' and not fight each other" Romeo added.

Night Ninja wacked him on the head.

'Dark Zero' glowered at him.

Night Ninja laughed, sheepishly.

"Nova, let me know if they pass the test and I'll send their names to Kaito for Aku. Good luck, children. I'll see you all in a few days" 'Dark Zero' stated.

"We won't fail you, sir. I promise" Luna Girl swore.

There was a light chuckle from 'Dark Zero's mask.

 _Luna Girl, prove you can be a leader and I might give you a surprise –_ 'Dark Zero' whispered in her mind as she gasped out loud.

'Dark Zero' went through the portal to meet his first master Kylo Ren.

On his schedule, it said he had to get taught by Kylo Ren in the force and by Dark Dan in the ways of politics and ruling methods akin to Kaito.

-In 2016 on the 1st September-

Kylo Ren had finished his preparation with Nick Wizard for 'Dark Zero's arrival a week ago.

'Dark Zero' had arrived from '2027' on the evening of my 18th birthday.

Past Nick wizard smiled as he turned to his recent recruit from 10 years in the future.

"So, you want to join my cause, little man? You're going to have to really prove you have the force power to achieve your goal" Nick Wizard said.

"I call myself 'Dark Zero' and I'm not little!" The recruit, 'Dark Zero' said.

'Dark Zero' was a medium height man wearing an American flag-coloured helmet modelled after 'Zero' from 'Code Geass' and a black cloak to cover most of his outfit.

"I can see you will do great things in the future including destroying what the Disney Knights will eventually become to be" Nick Wizard said.

"So, can you train me to be a strong leader, sir?" 'Dark Zero' asked.

"I won't but my trustworthy companions will" Nick Wizard said.

"Are you ready to be taught the ways of the force?" a different familiar deep voice asked from the shadows.

"Yes, teach me...Master Ren" 'Dark Zero' stated.

He turned off his hologram helmet appearance to reveal his current attire that was similar to a dark apprentice outfit a Sith would wear.

So, he was escorted to a Sith temple to start his training with Kylo Ren.

However sometime after the Zootopia and Enchanted Arc somewhere in October 2016 (roughly) Disney Castle….. (Before Nick Wizard hinted to 'Dark Zero' to the other Knights)

'Dark Zero' had resurfaced at that same sith temple as a part of his training to test two of the good guys: A rouge and a knight.

-S Danyal Allen's scene-

Danyal got a signal in her book and she said, "Anakin!"

Anakin reported in and he said, "Yes ma'am."

Danyal said, "You need to crack this code."

It said, "Ghbsja... ewcl jw... kdbjv'o kg kejw. Z dxnv olevpeaec qg gnlnzzb xfn qzv yeacz tzf dxk kdb Xfnzw. Kdb hfsbj zp egczp urj yjzjd krhsskelf fn awjpomtpfge wq lya tzzi lx kdb mjao. Qfq'ow du lfcu egga." (Keyword Jedi) which decoded to:

"Please... help me... there's no time. I have something to provide for the child who has the Force. The power it holds can bring salvation or destruction at the whim of the user. You're my only hope."

Anakin cracked it and he asked "So you want me to investigate this manner?"

Danyal nodded and she said, "Green is waiting."

Anakin jumped into the portal.

-end of scene-

Anakin and Green were at the Disney Castle.

"I have called you here because your mother, Anakin wants to help you get stronger and We need to find out some information on this mysterious ally of 'Nick Wizard' called 'Dark Zero'" Queen Minnie said.

"Should we tell the others?" Green asked.

"No, they must not know about 'Dark Zero' right now because he appears to be from the future and we don't want to mess the timeline" Minnie said.

So, Anakin and Green went out to find 'Dark Zero' after receiving upgraded weapons from Anakin's mother through the force to learn his weaknesses.

'Dark Zero' was waiting for them inside an abandoned Sith Temple.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" 'Dark Zero' asked.

"You're working for someone. Someone we already know and is against us. Are you working for PIXAR or Nick Wizard?" Green asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything but the holocron has knowledge about me that even I don't know about. I dare you to try and open it" 'Dark Zero' mocked them.

Anakin almost attempted to open the Sith holocron but Green stopped him.

"Don't do it Anakin! Don't you want to see your mother again?!" Green cried.

Anakin stopped and turned around, glaring at Dark Zero.

"You can glare all you want, you're never going to figure out who I am. At least not at this point in time at least" 'Dark Zero' said.

-Part of S Danyal Allen's scene-

Anakin using his katana lightsaber tried to trade blows and successfully slashed the guy's stomach.

Green tried to remove the guy's helmet, but to no avail and Dark Zero escaped.

-end of scene-

"That's it we have to go to the future!" Green said.

So, they called both Silver and the flash to help them go roughly 20 years into the future.

'Dark Zero' on the other hand got patched up and resumed his training with Kylo Ren after that brief encounter before moving on to train with Dark Dan.

Meanwhile in present day…

We were in Disney Castle after escaping 'Dark Zero's 'bodyguards' during his absence.

"Knights, I sense Twilight's students are in endanger in Paris with a few other people" Yen Sid said, forebodingly.

"Which Paris?" I asked.

"The Miraculous one" Yen Sid replied, in a serious tone.

"I think we can handle this" Sky reassured him.

"Just be careful. The council of allies will be on stand by if you need it" Yen Sid added.

"Thank you" I smiled.

So, we headed off to Miraculous Paris as Ondine who had been akumatised into 'Syren' was attacking the city with a flood.

As Syren, she has dark pink skin, black freckles on her shoulders and elbows, and a lighter pink face with smaller dark freckles. She has short light red hair, and two silver circular horns sticking out of the top of her head. Her eyes have pinkish-red irises and icy blue sclerae. Her black strapless outfit has a fish-scaly look and a light pink lining. Her feet connected to make a two-pointed pink fin.

The two main heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir were busy taking care of her as we tried to avoid getting wet while looking for the hostages.

In Hawkmoth's lair which was unaffected by the water, the young Six, Luka Couffine, Kelsey, Reggie/12, Lola Sunderguard and Tobey were being guarded by a bunch of villians at 'Dark Zero's insistence.

The Young six insisted of Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar and Ocellus.

Gallus had Moderate azure eyes, Brilliant cerulean body feathers with pale, light greyish amber chest and eyebrows, Moderate cerulean wing and tail feathers, Gradient of brilliant cerulean to greyish spring bud to brilliant amber 'hair' head feathers and amber beak and claws.

Silverstream had Moderate blue violet eyes, Light cornflower blue and light cornflower bluish grey mane, Light magentaish grey coat and pale, light greyish orchid beak and claws/fins wearing a necklace with a piece of Queen Novo's pearl.

At that moment in time, she was in her hippogriff form with her claws and beak out.

Yona was a young female yak who had moderate olive eyes, moderate scarlet mane tied in two loops with two pink bows, greyish amber undercoat, greyish vermilion overcoat and light brownish grey muzzle and dark spring greenish and dark turquoisish grey horns.

 _Sandbar was an earth pony with Light sea green eyes, Light cyan and moderate opal mane, Pale, light greyish spring bud coat and a three green turtles cutiemark._

 _Ocellus the young changling had Moderate cyan eyes, Light amaranth neck fin and tail, Pale, light greyish arctic blue coat and horn and Light amaranth wings with brilliant amaranth elytra._

 _Tobey was a 15 year old teenager with fair skin (Possibly half Chinese it's hard to tell), black eyes and with black hair that had a blonde stripe in the form of a fringe wearing a white and red shirt and black jeans._

 _Kelsey was a fairly short (when compared to her friends Craig and J.P.) 10 year old girl with peach skin, light red hair tied into a bun at the back of her head, and thick, dark red eyebrows wearing a blue-grey T-shirt with a heart on it, pink shorts, blue boots and a dark blue cape around her neck with her faithful friend Mortimer, a yellow and green bird that sits on her head most of the time._

 _Luka had aqua eyes and brushed-back black hair that has been dyed teal blue at the tips wearing a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint, black jeans ripped at the knee, a brown leather bracelet, two yellow and orange wristbands, a sky blue hooded jacket as well as red and black-checkered sneakers, a silver ring on his left pointer finger and black gauges and black fingernail paint._

 _Lola had white skin, light brown hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes wearing a pink sweater vest with brown-greyish stripes on, beige skirt, long and white socks, brown slip-on shoes and an orange backpack full of supplies._

 _Reggie is of average height. She has peach skin, big round black eyes, thin eyebrows and a small gap between her teeth. She has long messy orange hair. She wears an oversized white sweater with yellow trims with yellow rolled up sleeves, olive green shorts, black knee-high leggings, and a pink sneaker on her left foot and a blue sneaker on her right foot._

 _They were being held captive by Tempest Shadow, Bliss, the night time villians, Queen Chrysalis, 30% of Derek's humanoid Pistachions and Proxima._

 _12 months ago, Necrafa had retrieved the black starfire ink for Proxima, so she could have it on her for a necessary occasion for her unofficial 'coronation'._ You see, o _ver the past 10 years Proxima had been secretly reporting to Necrafa about the Knights and mysticons' progress._

 **-Flashback-**

 **(Last year: The events of 'The Dragon's Rage' finally occurred):**

 **After retrieving two rings, Mysticon Ranger and Mage turn into the 'twin dragons': one blue that's wolf-like and the other being green to destroy Necrafa once and for all leaving just her mask.**

 **Proxima retrieved the mask from the ground and kept it even though she was meant to destroy it in volcanic, fiery core of the Rift of Ruin As Tazma was unknowingly captured in a snow globe but tricked one of the mysticons' friends to release her.**

 **-(A month ago)-**

 ** _"One day, you'll get your entrance as the new queen of the Spectral hand, I'll be sure to help you with that if you can help me with my plans for an election and a ambush on the heroes we have in this city" 'Dark Zero' proposed._**

 ** _"I'm in. I won't wear the mask until it's my moment to shine and bring forth the Vexicons to help with a dark codex" Proxima promised._**

 **"You'll need to help me with my campaign arrangements as well" 'Dark Zero' added.**

 **"Can do. Just don't make it weird, I'm still part of those knights' council of allies so they can't find out my plans just yet" Proxima warned.**

 **"Don't worry, I know you have powerful magic to get around that. Here's a list of the people I need for the first distraction while I'll be training in 2016. Nova will help you with any questions" 'Dark Zero' explained.**

 **"My time will come...eventually" She stated.**

 **-end of flashback-**

The lair was an observatory connected to the Agreste Mansion.

The room of the lair large, dome-like and dark when Hawk Moth was not using an akuma but a large window with a butterfly (or flower) design that opens whenever Hawk Moth plans to send an akuma to a person who feels strong negative emotions. In the far back of the room, an octagonal shape was on the ground, which Hawk Moth stands on to travel from the Agreste mansion to his lair.

For the villians' sake, there was a small source of light to help them see as they were guarding the hostages.

 _Luna Girl sent her moths on look-out duty while Hawkmoth was monitoring Syren as she tried to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous while they were in their water forms._

Outside, we were trying to locate where the captives were when the rafts had run out and there was no way to cross without swimming.

The moths spotted us from a distance and returned to Luna Girl without being spotted themselves for once.

"There are people looking for the hostages, Hawkmoth" Luna Girl reported.

"Mmm… Send one of your allies as a distraction for now, just keep them away from my lair at all costs" Hawkmoth suggested.

Then he activated his pink glowing mask to indicate his connection with Syren.

"Quickly, Syren get their miraculous. I must know the secrets of its power!" He exclaimed.

Syren attacked Chat Noir and Ladybug while her crush Kim was safe on the roof.

Bliss and Proxima went on the roof to enact the distraction by sending attacks at us from different attacks to knock us off course.

"Someone is aware of our presence, Guys!" I realised in horror.

We had to keep evading lasers and purple star magic frequently.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Sky suggested.

"What about retreating to a hiding spot with those high school teens?" Altessa suggested while pointing to the roof of the cinema.

So, we rowed to that roof safely before a rush of red and pink energy flew by and removed the water.

However, Proxima got a idea and convinced Bliss to reveal herself while Proxima retreated back to the lair.

Bliss used her teleportation to move us to the ground in order to fight more personally and then used her energy explosion powers to hurt us.

As this was happening, there was a ring at the front door, so Hawkmoth retreated to answer it.

Proxima returned moments after.

"Luna Girl and Chrysalis, you'll be up next to help with the distraction. But Luna Girl, don't get spotted. Only get your moths for now and Chrysalis do your worst" She stated.

Chrysalis just smiled.

A flash of green energy engulfed her as she changed a huge armadillo and followed the moths outside.

-20 minutes later-

Hawkmoth in his civilian form interrogated Nooroo, his kwami about the new abilities he witnessed in order to get those powers too.

Nooroo revealed that kwamis don't know the recipes and that only a Guardian can read the recipes, and that he knows nothing more.

"I will find the Guardian, where ever he may be!" Hawkmoth promised.

"Um sir, we can hear you" Proxima reminded him.

"Say, weren't there more of you?" Hawkmoth asked.

"We have two allies on the roof distracting the knights as we speak, sir" Night Ninja replied.

The day changed in a flash and a singer had just been humiliated by Chloe.

To the Night villians, their allies and us, time was normal. It was just the world that was moving fast like the show.

Hawkmoth sent another akuma and turned the singer into Frightningale.

Said Villain jumped on the roof on the building she wanted to shoot a music video in and grinned.

"It's time to rhyme, sing and dance, if you don't you'll lose your chance!" She exclaimed as she made her mic produce a pink energy whip to hit people with pink energy.

Noticing us on the rooftop, she hurried along.

"Moths, armadillos and armoured knights, may I please join the fight?" She asked with a malicious grin.

"Er…Ok" Chrysalis replied.

"Help us defeat them" The moths chittered as they made sounds close enough to words.

Frightningale tried to whip us but we had to keep dodging in time with the music she was somehow playing.

As we were distracted, Proxima stepped up to talk to the other villians.

"I suggest moving the hostages before they manage to locate us! I can't have them discover me yet or my cover will be blown!" She urged.

"Hold on a second, greeny. Why don't we help Frightningale trap them before this world's heroes get here with some disguises?" Luna Girl suggested.

"You go on, the snack army and I will guard the hostages. Hawkmoth will warn us if they get too close" Tempest advised.

Luna Girl nodded.

"Well Proxima, you gonna use your magic?" She asked, relentlessly as she showed her a picture of The Mascoundrels.

Proxima sighed.

"I hope I get my promotion soon" she muttered before using her star magic to change them both to look like Packrat and Nightcrawler.

As Packrat, Proxima took the form of a rat costume that was in the style of the PJ Masks with a prosthetic tail that moves at will (At her usual height) and the ability to shrink to the size of an actual rat.

As Nightcrawler, Luna Girl now had a worm costume with a tail at her current height with the new ability to crawl under things like a worm.

So, the two disguised girls went out to help Chrysalis, the moths and Frightningale against us.

 _Frightningale had a white face akin to a clown, straight blonde hair tied back into two high ponytails with dark grey, star-shaped hair bands, the tips of her hair on her left ponytail and right side bang are red, and the tips on her right ponytail and left side bang are green, heterochromia, as her left eye is cyan and her right is magenta wearing multi-coloured shades with star-like side edges, a dark grey suit that has a light blue pointed tip over each shoulder with cyan star with a black outline printed on her chest, her upper back includes an upward shooting star design, and the rest of her suit was decorated with neon cyan, yellow, and magenta shapes, pink platform soles and cyan high heels. And wand with a dark blue swirled handle, a rounded pink bottom tip, a black star at the top, and a white-edged pink circle between the star and the handle._

 _Her wand acts as a whip for her dance, sing and rhyme spell in the form of pink energy._

 _The villians manipulated our movements to get hit by Frightningale's whip and lured us onto the street in the middle of the city._

 _The civilians were in a panic due to Frightningale's attack but while hiding, they noticed us fighting the villians in the middle of the street to their astonishment._

 _Frightningale had managed to hit about five of us including me while Packrat (Proxima) shrunk and led us as we danced towards the Effiel Tower._

"You maybe be fast, small and tough but we will beat you, that's a must!" I rhymed.

"If we keep dancing as we are now, we'll get tired as a cat's meow!" Sky exclaimed.

"Armadillo (Chrysalis), are you gonna help us trap them as long as possible?" Nightcrawler (Luna Girl) asked.

The Armadillo roared as it rolled into a ball towards the Agreste Mansion.

"Not that way!" Hawkmoth cried.

As part of the trap, we were led towards the mansion only to end up in a maze illusion.

 _Just then Ladybug and Chat Noir turned up to help._

 _The villainess started using Ladybug's own yo-yo against her until Cat Noir appeared and tripped her with his staff._

 _Despite initially getting the upper hand, Frightningale managed to dodge their attacks, making them accidentally attack each other instead._

 _With Hawk Moth's advice, Frightningale managed to whip both Ladybug and Cat Noir which forced them to sing, dance or rhyme in order to keep battling or they will be defenseless._

 _"If Hawkmoth's lair is in the mansion, how can we get a tangent?" I asked._

 _"Hopefully the cat and ladybug can save us all, before we start to have a fall" Altessa mused._

 _After a close call, Ladybug and Cat Noir started to talk with each other in rhyme while dancing, avoiding Frightningale's attacks while trying to come up with a plan._

 _Frightningale tried to distract them and make them fail the rhyme, but they manage to get away from her to make a better plan._

 _While dancing, I tried to attack the giant armadillo but it went into a ball again before changing size through the 'maze' and leading us straight to Hawkmoth's lair's direction._

 _After dancing and rhyming for a while, Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, which provided her with some handcuffs._

 _After pondering how they can be useful, she handcuffed herself to Cat Noir and they start attacking Frightingale in sync._

 _Cat Noir used his Cataclysm and holds it in until they get close enough._

 _He took Frightningale's microphone and destroyed it, releasing the akuma so Ladybug can return everything back to normal._

 _Ladybug used her miraculous ladybug ability to get everyone back to normal, so she could purify the akuma._

 _After Frightngale turned back into Clara, she made her music video with everyone wearing chat noir and Ladybug masks dancing to Laura Marano's(The person who plays Clara) version of the miraculous theme song._

 _In the confusion, we managed to sneak into the lair while it was pitch black just as the night villians and Proxima got away before the disguise wore off._

 _Proxima and the other villians headed off to help Fink and Fukua make more flyers for the elections just as turned up as Maximus IQ arrived at 'Dark Zero's hideout that was outside of time in Malficent's old castle._

 _They managed to reel in a lot of recruits and began the interview progress to see who would be good candidates for the next phase: corrupting some of the council of allies members in secret._

 _As the next test for the Night time villians, they had to try to lure the PJ Masks into a trap._

 _It was during this time, Luna Girl found a book on the harvest moon legend and the dreamer by_ Romuald Racioppo _from Lilifée and realised this was her big break as the harvest moon was due the following night._

 _The book said the following:_

 _' Long ago, Sorcelines were among the world in numbers as big as humans from different area: The moon, magpies, the sky, the jungle and even schools._

 _One day, a Sorceline dedicated to the moon discovered that the harvest moon doubled her power so much, it could overpower anyone, even magpies._

 _So, she did a few tests with a sample of the moon and noted it is attracted to the moon's surface like a magnet and could transform moon items into more powerful forms._

 _However, the totem animals and the dreamer, a white sloth that is the source of dreamers could not allow this sorceline to experiment any further and banned her from the moon for everyone's safety'._

What Luna Girl didn't realise was that the sorceline in the story…..was her ancestor!

 _Meanwhile..._

 _In the darkness, we tried to find a light switch when a blue light shone from the window and the sound of a platform reaching the floor was heard._

 _"Ah, guess we have some untimely guests. Eh Luka? Well I have a proposal for you: If you promise not to reveal my lair to anyone especially Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'll let you go. However, if you DARE say anything, the boy gets it!" Hawkmoth threatened._

 _"Ok, ok! We promise! Just let him go!" I cried._

 _The crazy sliver masked villians released the boy and watched as we escorted Luka and the other hostages to safety in Traverse Town until their respective heroes or tribe leaders came to collect them._

 _So, we started to make our way to the mysterious tower for a debrief, I got an anonymous message on my phone: ' Something big is coming, be careful!_'.

I scratched my head in confusion as we arrived at the tower's top floor after 45 minutes.

"I've been expecting you, knights. Once you have a rest from your rescue mission, I suggest checking out the white house. There might be clues about 'Dark Zero's identity in there" Yen Sid suggested.

So, 25 minutes passed before we headed out to the white house under the disguise of FBI agents to investigate 'Dark Zero'.

However, when we arrived there was no sign of the masked villians as his comrades that include Nova, Mardoc, Maleficent, Tisiphone, Fink etc were busy arranging his election campaign in his absence.

Honoka, who had finished influencing 'Dark Zero', Maleficent and her apprentices, was now held captive on Renu, the florescent plant planet that the infinity guard that used a day ago as leverage for Valarina.

 _In the white house, the only clue that was there was a picture of two unfamiliar people: One was a literal shadow and the other was of a lady of Spanish and Native American descant with dark brown eyes and brown hair wearing a casual blue top, black jeans and white sandals with a blurry image of a third person in the background_.

 _On the back on the photo was a purple lizard alien wearing the blue Infinity Guard space uniform._

 _I made a call to someone as quickly as I could._

 _"Green, can you and Dendy look into a case for a purple lizard alien in a blue uniform for me? I think they have a link to 'Dark Zero'" I stated._

 _"Dendy will have to cover it with Danyal, Grace. I'm busy with a mission" Green replied._

 _"Understood"_

 _Then the call ended._

 _"We need to contact Dendy and investigate that alien. That's our new lead on 'Dark Zero'" I stated._

 _-To be continued-_

 ** _Everything will make sense in due time. I still don't have a clear plot but this story links to the multiverse one and the 'Aku's plan' one that is a month after this 'in Aku's time' but only a week after in real time._**

 ** _It will be a while before this is updated again, feel free to suggest ideas._**

 ** _Universal Knight, Grace out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- unexpected dilemmas, the 'Dark Zero' and Valarina mystery begins and the moon

 ** _Note: The events of the PJ Masks 'Moonstruck' special (and part 3) occur in this chapter with a few alterations. The PJ Masks 'Moonstruck' special story belongs to the show writers i'm just borrowing for the sake of my plot and giving Luna Girl a character arc. The mercenary and the Zetacorp belongs to Hank on the Final Space amino. I'm just borrowing them for my story. Stalyan is from the tangled series. I'm just borrowing her._**

 _Once we returned to the Disney castle where all the members of the council of allies including Proxima and Dendy, the picture we had found at the white house was given to Dendy to use on her backpack._

 _"_ _I suggest, you go and do some leisure or regular work while we figure out the link between this clue and 'Dark Zero'" Yen Sid advised._

 _Looking disappointed at the idea of waiting while doing mundane jobs, we complied to his request and left the castle to return to our regular jobs._

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Tempest Shadow, Bliss, the night time villians (Minus Luna Girl), Queen Chrysalis, 30% of Derek's humanoid Pistachions, Nova, Mardoc, Maleficent, Tisiphone, Fink and Proxima were planning the campaign and making flyers to give out once 'Dark Zero' returned._

 _Proxima, Lila, Stalyan and the bionic Sloth Warlords oversaw everyone to make sure everything went to plan smoothly._

 _Stalyan was Eugene's ex-fiancé who was_ Slender with fair skin, rosy cheeks, mole on her left cheek, hot pink lipstick, long wavy brown hair and violet eyes wearing black boots, a pink with black lacing dress, a black belt, black neck chocker black jacket with gold earrings.

 _The Bionic Sloth Warlords were originally from the 'Final Space Pilot' universe but had been brought to Earth 25-FS when Pilot Gary Bisby went into a temporal worm back in time and became Gary Goodspeed._

 _They watched within their hideout outside of time as the other villians worked tirelessly to get enough flyers made for 'Dark Zero's eventual campaign._

 _"We'll need someone to distract the knights from uncovering 'Dark Zero's past too early" Proxima pondered._

 _"I'll go with Fink. I need to get some more intel on that 'Lord Commander' guy" Nova offered._

 _"Very well. Just keep them away from the PJ masks world. You'll need a new list of brand new worlds to visit to keep up the charade" Stalyan stated._

 _"So, what should the 'scheme' be this time?" Nova asked._

 _"Well we know that they know 'Dark Zero' plans to become president so it's not really a secret but by targeting something from each world on this small list. Make it look like a collecting scheme again but at the same time, recruit the villians in secret" Lila replied._

 _"Ok, got it. So, we're going to the mainframe, Apple and Onion's city, Legend Quest, Hero 108, The Secret Saturdays, Voltron: Legendary Defender and Rainbow city. Fink! It's time for plan Distraction to commence!" Nova cried._

 _"Ok, ok. Let's go" Fink sighed as they went through a portal._

 _A message was sent to Nova while they were travelling: 'Lord Commander requests that Nova meets with the Mercenary to discuss side mission business on the behalf of you leader on Renu at 4pm in exact 3 days time'._

 _-At the same time-_

 _It was the night of the harvest moon when Luna Girl's powers were at the peak of their strength and her plan to get the crystal from the moon was going to be fulfilled._

 _She received an anonymous message to find a way to slowly corrupt the minds of two of the PJ Masks of her choosing to prove herself to 'Dark Zero'._

 _Once the PJ Masks arrived into the city, she smiled._

 _Time to put this plan into action_ She thought.

"So that's a harvest moon?" Gekko asked in awe.

"Correction it's MY Harvest moon. I'm going to get its crystal and then this city will be mine!" Luna Girl cried.

"You're bluffing right? Please tell me you're bluffing!" Gekko exclaimed, desperately.

"Fine, don't believe me then lizard boy. See ya losers!" Luna girl cried as she used her magnet to create a pink orb shield and raced away to the moon on her luna board.

The luna board was a dark purple hover board with two large lights under it.

"Now then what should I leave behind to tackle PJ Masks? Well I guess I could get the moths to lure someone else out…." She pondered.

Activating a walkie-talkie feature on her magnet, she told her moths to lure one of the hidden villians known as 'Firefly' out to distract the PJ Masks long enough to put the first phase into action.

Luna Girl reached the moon as the moths made noise to get Firefly came out of hiding to slow down the HQ's rocket mode as the heroes tried to catch up with Luna Girl to the moon.

Firefly had Spiky pink hair, pink eyes wearing black costume with a bright aqua lines and wings, violet glasses with white-green horns.

While on the moon, her magnet dragged Luna Girl to the moon crystal which attached itself to the weapon and changed into a wand.

With this new weapon, she created a magnificent fortress fit for a 'princess' with pictures of herself (very similar to her appearance in the books).

All she had to do now was patiently wait for the heroes to catch up to her and examine how to slowly corrupt two members the next time they meet…

-Back on Earth-

As the HQ rocket managed to leave, Firefly managed to damage part of it with their energy powers so the heroes had a very rough landing on the moon.

PJ Robot assessed the damage and told the children that in its current state they could not leave the moon, to their horror.

PJ Robot was shaped slightly like an egg and is white in colour with a red trim design around its body and wings. It wears white gloves on its hands, and it has a clear dome for a head, with an aqua-coloured digital face.

It was a creation of Romeo's that chose to join the PJ masks of its own will.

"We need to go out there after Luna Girl" Catboy stated.

"In the dark, soundless space?!" Gekko panicked.

"Are you ok, Gekko?" Owlette asked.

"I miss home and I'm worried that the city will be unprotected. I've never been this far away Is it ok if I stay with PJ Robot?" Gekko confessed.

"It's ok Gekko. It's just like my first sleepover, I was scared then too. It's alright to be scared about being in a new place and you can stay here. We'll be able to keep in touch while we're outside" Owlette reassured him.

"Good luck guys" Gekko called out.

Catboy and Owlette put on their spacesuits and got on their rovers as they drove out of the rocket into the moon's surface.

They saw the giant crystallised fortress reminiscent of Superman's but noticeably purple with a moon power touch.

Once inside its grand structure, the duo crept past crystal stairs, but Luna Girl was watching them from above and surprise attacked them with her wand, trapping them in a crystal 'cage' pointed upwards.

She created a statue of herself and a throne to add to the decorations in her delight.

All she had to do know was lure out Lizard boy (Gekko) and trap him as well.

"Luna Girl, have you found a way to set that plan in motion yet?" Proxima asked through the luna wand.

"Not yet" the young villainess hissed in a low voice.

She then continued to use her wand to scan the room while on her luna board.

Then she got a great idea to kidnap people for her fortress.

When she left the room to think of a way to transport people to the moon without dying, a camouflaged intruder got in.

Then she heard a vibration and came flying back in a hurry.

She assessed the area while using her wand to scan everywhere.

 _If I manage to trap all three, I can figure out what will be the right way to give them that needed 'push'_ she thought, gleefully.

Then she uncovered Gekko.

"Uh, oh" he gasped.

Luna girl smiled.

"Now my collection will be complete for my royal subjects to adore!" she exclaimed.

"Royal subject?" Gekko was very confused.

"Don't ask" Catboy groaned.

Luna girl sent a beam from the ceiling to trick Gekko to run the opposite direction to get trapped in the same crystal as the other two which she moved next to Owelette.

Upon seeing them together, realisation hit her!

 _I can manipulate them to help me and then make each other think they're working for he other villians to start seeds of doubt_ she realised.

She laughed softly to herself before leaving to get her 'subject' from the city.

About 20 minutes later, she was dragged to her fortress to find the PJ masks free from their prison.

Catboy and Owlette turned off their gravity boots to evade her attacks while Gekko used his shield to get the wand out of Luna Girl's grasp which Owlette quickly grabbed.

Luna Girl turned to yank it back to her with her magic but Gekko used his grip and strength abilities to help her out which caused the crystal to come out.

In the clouds, a young girl in a white costume with blue eyes and blond pigtails coming out of her mask with magic stars observed the heroes and Luna Girl on the moon.

Her name was Lilifée.

Once the rocket and Luna Girl was back on earth, Owlette put the crystal in a safe place.

"I will get that crystal back… EVENTUALLY!" Luna girl promised.

The following day, a student called Cameron mentioned how he saw something on the moon.

The hero trio didn't seem worried by this information but one of Romeo's bots recorded the conversation.

-Meanwhile in Disney Castle-

While Dendy was scanning the picture, her backpack computer received a file labelled 'Day 1- lux lacerti'.

The file appeared to be a video from a first-person perspective:

 _"Father, when will Mother be home?" a young girl's voice asked._

 _"Soon, dear. She's on a long mission with her crew to Yarno" Her father who was a tall, purple lizard with red eyes replied._

 _Outside, the mysterious figure known as 'Lord Commander' was slowly influencing the members of the infinity guard._

 _"I have seen the inside of Final Space, if you pledge your loyalty to me and build something for me, we can remove death from the universe" He promised._

 _Once word got to the crew on Yarno, they returned to their home and enrolled their children into training._

 _"What if I don't need this training?" the girl asked._

 _"Valarina, this will help you. You might even end up backing new friends at this training academy" Her mother reassured her_

 _A few years later…._

 _In the academy, Valarina passed a mysterious girl wearing a purple robe to conceal her face who was on her own._

 _Could she be a friend? Valarina thought._

-End memory file-

"Yen Sid, I think I found a memory file" Dendy reported.

"Interesting. Check if the picture has a date or name of a location for another clue" The retired master suggested.

She found a note on the back that said '20th June 40XX in Terror con prime'.

"Bingo" Dendy cried.

-Back with the villains-

Nova and Fink were in the rainbow Kingdom and had just captured the main character of that world as bait.

Her name was True (last name unknown).

She was a human with pale skin, blue hair styled into two pigtails in the shape of hearts, and blue eyes wearing a white hairband with a blue, yellow and red-coloured bow, a white shirt with a yellow sash carrying 3 Wishes, a magenta skirt, magenta leggings, and yellow boots covering rainbow-colored socks. The front of her sash has a button on it that can be used to communicate with others from afar via "face bubble".

We arrived 7 hours later after being given an update on the villians' activities.

"Let the girl go, Nova and tell us where 'Dark Zero' is or we will use our backup 'weapon'" I threatened.

Nova smiled.

"If I told you that, my friend Fink wouldn't get any fun. Fink, do your thing" She stated as she gave the young rat a glorb for her collar.

Once the glorb was in said collar, Fink began to channel purple energy like TKO as her appearance changed.

Her gloves and boots became purplish-black as lavender spike bracelets and collar appeared with dark indigo eyelids and wild hair.

Fink laughed maniacally.

"Show me what you got, heroes!" Fink cried as she flew towards us at high speed.

Nova then called Paradox Queen to be ready to take over from Fink with said distraction in 4 hours as she then headed off for her scheduled meeting.

Meanwhile…

Tazma and Fukua had located the rest of Tempest's old team apart from Bliss who was busy fighting the powerpuff girls to assist 'Dark Zero' in defeating us.

At this time, the poster making and election preparations were almost complete when 'Dark Zero' returned from his training with Dark Dan to figure out his election campaign.

Proxima and Queen Chrysalis recruited Chancellor Neighsay, Falcon Graves, Black Art Beagle and 'Synthia' for additional help with the campaign.

 _Neighsay had turquoise eyes, a dark grayish azure mane and light azureish grey coat wears a purple cloak with a red ribbon that had a golden medal with the Equestria Education Association symbol on it and light tangelo magic aura._

Falcon was a brown falcon in a business suit due to being a Saboteur (a person who sabotages things).

Mark Beak was a tall, lanky African parrot with grey feathers and dark stripes, yellow eyes surrounded by light grey feathers, thick eyebrows and combed hair wearing a yellow shirt, tan pants and a grey cardigan.

Black Arts Beagle was a grey beagle boy in a black outfit with gloves, a purple cape and a hat for his illusionist act.

"I see that we're making good progress with the campaign preparations. So, any suggestions for a campaign manager?" 'Dark Zero' asked.

"I have a suggestion: what about Foxicus?" 'Synthia' asked.

"No, no. I was thinking someone with a cunning intellect like…..President Morty. Proxima, I need you to make a call for me" 'Dark Zero' stated.

A few minutes later, Fink arrived after switching with Paradox Queen for the first distraction plan.

"I heard Nova mention a 'Lord Commander', so why don't you contact them and see if he has the resources to help us?" she suggested.

"Fink, you're a genius!" 'Dark Zero' cried.

He then smiled.

"Could you be a dear and call PIXAR for me? I'll need help finding this 'Lord Commander's contacts" he added.

"Very well" Fink replied as she went off.

 _-In the colourful world Renu-_

 _Nova was waiting beside Jeff and a captured Honoka for her 'host'._

 _Out came a figure wearing a helmet akin to a gas mask._

 _"Are you…" Nova began._

 _"Yes, I'm the Mercenary. My employer, the Lord Commander wanted us to talk about arranging side missions between him and your boss on their behalf. My proposal is that your colleagues that wish to help the black order are companied by some of the Zetacorp soldiers to help with that mission and any missions involving distractions or guarding a person. So, tell your boss that the Lord Commander wishes to meet him in a week's time" the figure said._

 _"Oh, I thought…this would be longer…." Nova trailed off._

 _"Sorry to disappoint but I have a busy schedule with the company I am part of for LC and I can't stray off it" The mercenary pointed out._

 _"Alright, I'll relay the message sir. Oh and sir, what is E351?" Nova asked._

 _"It's best if you avoid looking for it" The Mercenary replied._

 _So, after the conversation, they parted ways and Nova began to return to the Villain hideout but then she got a call._

 _"Should we proceed to accept the black order's offer?" Tazma asked._

 _"Yeah. I'll meet you three in Xandar in 2 hours. We have assisted 'Dark Zero' long enough now. Make sure Paradox Queen and Mardoc are alerted" Nova stated._

 _-Elsewhere….-_

 _A few weeks had past in the PJ masks world as other adventures had occurred before the next full moon like Night Ninja trying to increase his power with a ring and people turning into cats etc._

 _"It has been great assisting you but my boss Armadilain will be wanting me to update him on my progress so far, so I got to go" Romeo told Proxima._

 _"Fine, just remember to expand your knowledge to improve your plans" She advised._

 _Romeo nodded._

 _This had been 6 days in real time since Night Ninja returned to the city for his ring quest._

 _Using his handy spy box, he spied on Luna Girl as she was reading more on the moon crystal and 'how to dissolve friendship' books which gave him a brilliant idea._

 _He sent off to work on improving his robot with new functions along with his lab._

 _In the shadows, three figures were quietly watching everything._

 _The oldest had dark grey spiky hair with two white steaks in the front, sideburns, violet eyes, claws on his hand fingers and his toes wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and blue pants._

 _The female had dark magenta hair, brown nose and magenta eyes wearing a black jacket over a yellow shirt, grey plaid skirt and red-and-black striped stocking._

 _The second male had cyan eyes that were covered by his dark blue shaggy hair wearing a black-teal jacket, black pants and claws on his fingers and toes._

 _"Should we engage, Howler?" the female asked._

 _"No Rip, we must observe the other villians and learn from their mistakes" The older male replied._

 _The third just laughed._

 _"Can't wait for school tomorrow" He chuckled._

 _By the time the next full moon occurred, the PJ masks were observing the moon just as Romeo went into orbit in his lab._

 _Outside the Totem pole HQ, Luna Girl was waiting semi-impatiently for someone to acknowledge her presence after seeing a crack on the moon._

 _She rang the doorbell again after 20 minutes and for once, there was an answer._

 _"Luna Girl, what are you doing here?" Owlette asked._

 _"Well I noticed there's something wrong with the moon and I'm the only one who can save it…. So can I have my luna crystal back please?" Luna Girl stated._

 _"The thing that super charged your magnet? I don't think so" Gekko stated._

 _"Then can you let me come with you please? I can help" Luna girl offered._

 _"I don't trust her" Cat boy whispered._

 _"Me neither" Owlette agreed._

 _"I think she's telling the truth, guys. She does know the moon more than anyone We should let her come" Gekko suggested._

 _"Alright, Luna Girl, you can come but we're watching you" Cat boy stated._

 _Luna Girl sighed._

 _"Alright" she said._

 _So, she was invited inside as PJ Robot was on guard duty to make sure she put her seatbelt on while sitting on a purple sofa as the HQ went into rocket mode again before launching._

 _As they approached the moon, the crack appeared have gotten bigger._

 _In a newly created crater, a green and grey robot was actively digging to find a second moon crystal._

 _Romeo's lab appeared a second later as he gloated about his plan to supercharge all of his gadget with the crystal just before a quake occurred as the crack got even bigger._

 _Gekko used his strength to try to close the crack as Owlette used her feathers to make a barrier to stop Robot from digging farther and Catboy took out the circuits of the lab._

 _Luna girl rushed inside the rocket to retrieve the luna crystal where she was soon confronted by PJ Robot, Catboy and Owlette._

 _Romeo revealed that in less than two seconds, he removed the owl feathers so Robot could resume digging and Gekko was struggling to hold the moon together._

 _"Guys, let her have the crystal!" Gekko yelled._

 _"Alright but will you give it back as soon as you're done?" Owlette asked._

 _"Yes, I promise" Luna Girl replied, rather quickly._

 _Owlette took out the crystal and gave it to Luna Girl._

 _Catboy caused Romeo's moveable orb part of the lab with robot arms to form a knot while Owlette went into the crater to stop Robot as Luna Girl went inside her fortress again._

 _She used her luna wand to heal the moon just as Robot found the second crystal._

 _There was a rumbling sound as Owlette flew Robot out of the closing crater and Romeo yelled in defeat as the crack disappeared._

 _In solitude, Luna Girl removed the crystal from her wand and was about to give it back to the heroes just like she promised when Robot grabbed it from her hand._

 _Although, when the five of them stood with determined looks and raced toward Romeo and Robot, this caused the two of them to ran away back to Earth._

 _The heroes retrieved the crystal and returned home._

 _"Next time it will be back to me VS you" Luna Girl stated._

 _"Can't wait" Owlette smiled._

 _-Two Days later-_

 _Luna Girl managed to convince Night Ninja, Romeo, Firefly and Armadylan to leave communication devices in the day time for the heroes to find on their own._

 _-in the day time-_

 _When the heroes were separated, Connor (Catboy) found a device from Night Ninja, Owlette found a device from Firefly and Gekko found a device from Armadyaln._

 _In each device, said villians played a recording of a conversation with Luna Girl confessing something._

 _The context was slightly different but they all ended the same way:_

 _'They came to me without the others and asked if we could form an alliance. At first I thought it was a trick but then I began to see the benefits of a 'spy' so I agreed'._

 _Feeling hurt, the trio didn't communicate at all in class which was a concern for their teacher._

 _The male teacher, Mr Shawn advised them to go home and take a break from seeing each other before discussing what happened._

 _Greg (Gekko) decided to go on a mission on his own and wait for 6 pm to transform and head to HQ._

 _He took his lizard vehicle out and almost ran over Luna Girl in the process._

 _"Luna Girl, where are your moths?" Gekko asked._

 _"They're busy. Gekko, can I ask for a favour?" the young sliver-haired girl asked in a innocent voice._

 _"Yeah, sure" Gekko replied._

 _"Can I please have my moon crystal back?" Luna Girl asked with the cute eyes face._

 _Gekko tried to look away but couldn't resist the face._

 _"Alright, just don't do anything spectatular with it or I'll get into trouble" He warned._

 _"Thanks Gekko, I might decide to spare you when I kick off my moon kingdom" Luna Girl said with a innocent wink._

 _Gekko blushed in embarrassment._

 _"Please don't tell my friends, ok? Bye Luna Girl" he waved._

 _PJ Robot came out moments later and began to scowl him in bleeping sounds._

Luna Girl returned to 'Dark Zero's hideout with her powerful luna wand just after Romeo and Night Ninja arrived.

"Wow! Congratulations, Luna Girl. You truly have proved yourself to be worthy as an ally" 'Dark Zero' grinned.

Night Ninja and Romeo growled in anger at this.

The two rivals reluctantly agreed to work with Firefly and Armadylan to uncover the secret of the PJ HQ to get back at Luna Girl: The crystal totem pole statue, the source of the PJ Masks' powers.

"Proxima, you can help Luna Girl with stage two now that there's doubt between the PJ Masks" 'Dark Zero' suggested.

"As for the rest of you, we'll need a few more helping hands to create a army for a small ambush on the universal knights as distraction two. Can someone ask Paradox Queen if she had those items from distraction plan 1? It could be useful" He added.

-To be continued-

 **Sorry this took so long. I wanted to make sure the Luna Girl arc and foreshadowing was solid first.**

 **I'm still trying to figure out an exact plot so I apologise if it feels a bit all over the place right now...**

 **So for all you PJ Masks fans out there (who are not children), I don't normally hint at ships but... this was a very small exception alright?:')**

 **So I hope you liked the little extract for Valarina's past. I'm gonna reveal it in pieces like how I did it with Nick Wizard.**

 ** _Note: Valarina's true last name lux lacerti means 'Light lizard' in Latin._**

 **So feel free to suggest what you'd like to see next ok?**

 **I'm fine with suggestions because I am kinda struggling.**

 **The timeline will be added up once I know exactly how many stories i'm doing for the 10 year gap between 'The Magic Awakens' and this story.**

 **See ya next time.**

 ** _Universal Knight Grace, out! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- Night Villains, attempted murder and more time?!_**

 **Note: there will be a mixture of elements from season 2 episodes I haven't even seen in here from the PJ masks. I am partly guessing because of this. The episodes include 'Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan'. 'The Wolfy Kids', 'Wolf-o-sarus' and 'Wolfy Mountain'.**

 **Shoto and Dabi are from My Hero Academia. I'm borrowing them for my 'to-be-revealed' sub-plot.**

Phase 1 was the distraction:

Romeo used Robot to break into the PJ masks HQ to steal the moon crystal for his machines.

However, the moon crystal was still in Luna Girl's possession, so plan B was to recover the second moon crystal Robot had discovered on the moon with The Mascoundrels and Moon Crawlers' assistance.

With their space suits on, Romeo sent his lab with the two teams and Robot inside it back to the Moon.

Romeo's task was to steal the moon crystal Luna Girl had without her noticing.

While Luna Girl was planning how to corrupt Owlette and Catboy willingly, Romeo managed to remove the crystal from the wand.

He quickly ran away and tested the crystal on the multiplying machine.

The crystal caused it to grow purple flowers, fire out purple fire and make sweets and toys to appear.

Night Ninja, Armadylan and Firefly waited for the heroes to response and blame Luna Girl for the theft before closing in on the HQ.

Once they were inside, they found different hiding places and waited.

PJ Robot was inside the Tōtemupōru HQ, watching the security cameras from the interface of the PJ Picture player.

When he scanned through the memory files again, he saw a group of villians similar to Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja from the past which peaked his interest.

Then a flash of red, green and blue light flew in to reveal Catboy, Owlette and Gekko.

"We got an alert on our bracelets. Did something happen?" Catboy asked.

PJ Robot made beeping noises.

"He said that he was busy in my room earlier and didn't see anything" Gekko replied.

Owlette went over to the vault that has some of the items the villians had stolen including the moon crystal.

"Guys, the moon crystal is gone!" she cried.

"I bet Luna Girl is behind this" Catboy declared.

Gekko, looking worried, stood in front of them.

"I know she's loves the moon a lot but what if Romeo stole it?" He suggested quickly.

"Is there something you're not tell us, Gekko?" Owlette asked with concern.

"What? No! nothing at all. Let's just go" Gekko said swiftly looking very nervous.

"Ok, PJ Robot you can come on this mission. To the Cat car!" Catboy cried as he activated the button on the interface and ran to the platform.

The four of them hopped into the car and drove off to find Luna Girl sitting in a chair reading a book with her moths.

The Cat Car was dark blue with light blue light-up wheels and two headlights.

"Romeo, we have located the second moon crystal. What is phase 2?" Terra asked.

"You guys focus on get back to earth. I'll wait for the heroes" Romeo replied on his space phone.

So, Romeo got in his Train known as the 'Tracker Whacker' with his go-slow ray and baby beam which had the moon crystal.

Catboy and Owlette kept accusing Luna Girl of stealing the luna crystal which made Gekko feel very guilty.

"If I help you find it will you leave me alone?" Luna Girl asked.

"Fine" Owlette replied.

So, they all took the cat car to drive around the city as the lab flew back into orbit.

Robette the smaller pink robot with a yellow eye was sent out as distraction 2 for the heroes and Luna Girl to face as Robot guided the mascoundrels and moon crawlers to Romeo's secret hideout that was in a cave underneath the pond where the PJ masks' HQ was.

The Ninjalinos on the other hand were waiting patiently at Mystery mountain for Night Ninja.

Once the villain teams regrouped with Romeo, he got to work on his next test: Robot.

Romeo inserted the crystal into the circuits of Robot.

He received powers like energy beams, mental manipulation and speed-related teleportation.

However, Robot's eye flashed to dark red.

"Robot, let's go test your new powers on the heroes" Romeo suggested.

"No" Robot replied.

"'No'?! what do you mean NO?!" Romeo cried.

As he had this outburst, the villain teams stayed in the hidden cave waiting for Romeo's signal.

The cat car arrived minutes later.

Luna Girl's magnet began to drag her towards Robot.

"I think there's a crystal in Robot! I can take it out!" she cried.

"But she could get her luna wand back and go power crazy again" Catboy recalled.

"Remember the last time she helped us" Gekko reminded them.

Catboy sighed.

"Fine" He said, reluctantly.

Luna Girl removed the crystal from Robot but it was launched in the air.

PJ Robot used Romeo's teleporter to get to the location and caught the crystal.

Then seven clones of him appeared while glowing in purple energy from the crystal.

Luna Girl removed the crystal from PJ Robot and regained her Luna wand form.

She used the wand to send Romeo and Robot away.

"Now you see that I didn't steal it" She pointed out.

After that encounter, the moon crystal was placed in Gekko's care but he used

After that encounter, the moon crystal was placed in Gekko's care but he used a replicator device to create a fake for the vault and gave the real thing back to Luna Girl after his friends had gone to bed before him.

Once he was sent back to bed through his spirt animal, PJ Robot went to Gekko's room to power down for 'Rest' as a blue, red and green light flew back into the totem HQ and into a secret compartment.

The villians still inside used a camera to record what they saw as the crystal statue with a green lizard, blue cat and pink owl rose from the ground as it lit up once more.

Once Romeo saw the footage in his cave, he smiled.

"Bingo, we've hit the jackpot but how to get back at Luna Girl?" He pondered.

"Romeo, Romeo. Dear little Romeo, there are other villians you haven't even met yet" Masque Ombre's voice stated.

"Like who?" He asked.

Then screen showed three were wolf children had recently appeared on the monitors.

"Them" The shadow villain stated.

Romeo smiled.

-In the daytime-

The classmate of the heroes, Cameron was telling his fellow classmates including his sister about how he saw something on the moon through his telescope the other night.

Cameron had tan skin, dark brown dreadlocks, and green eyes wearing a yellow sweater with a brown squirrel emblem, blue jeans and green and red sneakers.

So far no one had believed him except his sister.

His sister was called Aisha and was a year younger than Cameron at age 7 while Cameron was almost 8 at this point.

She had green eyes, light brown short hair with a small fringe and pale skin wearing a green hairband, dark purple t-shirt with white cuffs under a pair of dark-pink overalls that had a green square with the design of a yellow sun and fox on it emblem and black sneakers with white laces and white tips, with no visible socks underneath.

When he was going home, he recalled how his 'friends' Amaya, Connor and Greg brushed off what he had seen that night.

Once he was home, he went upstairs to do some digging to see if his mother's old things could help him find answers.

He came across a box labelled 'limited Mooncrawlers days' and found a picture with his mother at age 12 with about 8 other people in costumes plus a lady who looked like that Flossy Flash girl in that comic book series Amaya and the guy in grade 9 likes.

Next to the picture was a plastic copy of a dog tag with a squirrel symbol.

 _What does this all mean?_ He thought.

He put the box back and went downstairs where his sister was waiting for him.

"Is mother home yet?" She asked.

"Not yet but I have a few questions for her" Cameron mumbled.

Then he began to cook food for the two of them.

-Back with Paradox Queen-

Momakase had been sent to the world of 'My Hero Academia' to acquire one of the students on the list for 'Plan D' needed to help 'Dark Zero' succeed.

Momakase had a slender figure, fair skin, red lips, green eyes and long black hair with blue streaks spiked up dressed in a black-and-blue ninja suit along with a blue eye mask.

Her target was Shoto Todoroki.

Paradox Queen had goaded us into following her through a portal through the fight.

However instead of arriving in the world that Momakase was in, we ended up in the world of Camp camp.

In the recently renamed 'Camp Camp' (formerly Camp Campbell), two previous camp counsellors had returned for round two of their nefarious plans.

Paradox Queen who had arrived 10 minutes earlier managed to get their attention and informed them of the plan involving Max.

Their names were Daniel and Jen.

Daniel was identical to David but with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes wearing a white polo shirt with two pockets, white pants held up by a white belt -and gold buckle, white socks with blue and orange lines, a white and grey watch on his right arm, and lastly, lace-up white shoes with black soles.

Jen was strikingly similar to Gwen with light blonde hair and light blue eyes (like Daniel) wearing a pink shirt with fluffy sleeves and a white strap in the middle with an embroidered peace sign, along with white shorts.

Phase 2 involved both Max and Nikki as Gwen and David were tricked into letting them return on campus with Paradox Queen's assistance.

Max and Nikki were chasing Neil and Cameron Campbell through the camp to amuse themselves.

Max was a 10 year old relatively short kid with a thin build, poofy black hair, bluish-green eyes with bags underneath, and sunshade skin wearing a blue hoodie with a Camp Campbell yellow T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red shoes with white stripes and black laces.

His last name was still unknown.

Nikki was a young 10 or 11 year old girl of a relatively short stature, equivalent to Max's height with turquoise hair tied into two pigtails with matching laced shoes, white socks, bright pink eyes and two white band-aids on her left cheek and scratches on her right cheek wearing a mustard yellow shirt and red overalls rolled up to her knees.

"David, why the fuck are THESE TWO back?!" Max cried.

"Language, Max. They're back to help Mr Campbell get adjusted to his new job" David replied, in his usual chipper voice.

"Hello again, Max. would you and Nikki like to play a game? It's called 'find the ice cream'" Daniel said as spooky music played.

"Whoever finds the ice cream, gets a trip on this van through this ambiguious magic display" Jen added as a white van was in the background next to black and purple portal like the ones seen in Kingdom hearts.

"A scavenger hunt?! Can everyone participate?" David asked as his eyes lit up with joy.

"Actually, we have something better for the rest of you. David, you can sing one of your songs as a karaoke challenge" Daniel suggested quickly.

David dashed off with his guitar at hand and made a new stage for the camo with the other campers.

With the others distracted, Jen gave a map to Nikki.

"Good luck on your search but we'll be watching if you try to escape" She said, coldly.

So, the two friends, although petrified, went off to look for this 'ice cream' after we arrived a bit late to the scene.

"You're late, Knights. I wonder why…oh wait, that was on purpose" Paradox Queen chuckled.

My right hand began to glow with purple flames.

"You can't fight here, there's children present. So Daniel, Jen; It's your turn" Paradox Queen cued along with pointing.

Daniel smiled as he got out his violin and Jen out her ukulele.

"We shall have a song battle!" Daniel announced, eyes blazing.

"Wait, we need a music helper. Gwen, come!" I cried.

Gwen, the lady with brown hair and purple eyes came running.

"What is it?!" she yelled.

"Quick, get out an instrument. We need help with a song battle" I explained fast.

"Oh, and these guys are targeting Max and Nikki!" Sky added.

Gwen's eyes darkened.

She got out her guitar and put the strap over her shoulder.

She began to play her guitar as Daniel played his fiddle and Jen with her ukulele to a tune that was about 25% like 'Better than you' but with a few different notes.

Paradox Queen slipped away while everyone was distracted.

"You think you can get my campers but I won't allow it. You can give them ice cream all you want but that's not gonna show it. With these people I just met, we're gonna stop you in this battle" Gwen sang.

"You think it's just ice cream? It's a bit more than that,

Those kids will be going, Jen will make sure of the van.

With your 'knight' get-up, and single guitar,

You won't even get to start!" Daniel sang.

"You think this is a battle but it's more about rhyme,

But when this song is over you will have your time,

You think you can out sing me like David the idiot,

We'll help complete plan D and keep the boss happy" Daniel and Jen sang.

Gwen began to look doubtful.

"Max is a resourceful guy, Nikki is…creative,

I'm starting to run out of lyrics that are not lame-ish….." Gwen began singing.

"When you believe in young campers (Jen's singing like ice razors),

You give creative freedom like the yappers,

Cult leader you may think you've won but we're getting started,

Just because we can't fight here doesn't mean we're famished,

You're a lying, cheating, ice cream stealing…." We sang.

"Ha! The ice cream's not what you think it is,

Once we've got the children, we'll break YOUR spirits too, so it won't be missed!

Then I'll trick David again, give everyone ice cream and …." Daniel sang at the same time.

Jen nudged Daniel and whispered something in his ear.

"I'll be the only camp counsellor left" Daniel finished with a scary grin as he never blinked at all.

Meanwhile….

Max and Nikki unintentionally found the ice cream in the forest which Nikki at first took a peak.

"It looks harmless, I'm gonna try it!" Nikki exclaimed.

Max quickly grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I'll try it to see if it is safe" He said, frantically.

When he turned the ice cream, his eyes turned red.

"Max….Are you ok?" Nikki asked, nervously.

"Run" Max managed to say while sweating before his voice was altered by the ice cream into a more unsettling voice.

Nikki ran as fast as she could away from him and found a white van with the label 'Free forest tour'.

Paradox Queen was at the driver's seat of the van with a wild grin.

"It's time to go" She said in her walkie talkie.

"And now it's time to go, although it's not quite farewell,

I given to the campers Ice cream while there's ringing bells,

See you soon!" Jen and Daniel sang as they hopped into the van just as Max caught up, used rope to grab him and pulled him in before the van doors closed and droved off through a purple portal.

"Target acquired. Momakase, how are you holding up?" Paradox Queen asked through her universal phone.

Momakase was busy fighting Shoto Todoroki with Dabi's help in order to knock him out for the plan to work.

Shoto was a teenage boy who was relatively tall for his age with short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left (a visible reflection of his Quirk) with heterochromia which causes his left eye to be turquoise with a red burn scar from childhood and his right eye grey wearing a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a silver-coloured combat vest, white boots, a belt with metal capsules containing medical supplies and two burgundy wrist guards with metal plating that go with his backpack to help regulate the temperature of his attacks.

He used his fire at first against Momakase but Dabi countered it taking him by surprise.

He then tried using ice against Dabi but to no valid as Dabi's blue flames were very persistent.

Dabi was a fairly tall and slim young man described to be in his twenties with dark, spiky hair, heavily lidded turquoise eyes, a patchwork face and the major sections of his body that are detailed with sections of purple and deeply wrinkled skin held together by crude surgical staples or hoop piercings between the rest of his smooth and pale skin, roof staples extend from the corners of his mouth to above his ears, giving him somewhat of a permanent grin, several silver helix piercings in both ears and a silver triple nostril piercing wearing a much larger dark blue coat with a torn at the end of the cape which reaches down to Dabi's knees, white stitch designs across the shoulders, the arm sleeves only extend to the elbows, which are finished with two thick, grey, circular cuffs that cover Dabi's biceps, the same white shirt and grey belt (from his original outfit), but sports black boots and darker pants.

"Remember, Dabi; We need this boy ALIVE" Momakse reminded him.

"I know!" Dabi cried.

Momaske used a special power to knock the young boy out before Dabi ended up killing the child.

Then they took the boy with them through a portal.

"Target acquired, Peepers and Paradox Queen. Where should we take our hostage?" Momaske asked.

"To Sammy Doom's house in the Forgotten dimension outside _Wasteland_ " Paradox Queen replied.

 _-In_ _Tarabiscoville, Alsace, the following day-_

Connor and friends were going to paint a cat on the school wall for an art project but found a wolf symbol in blue paint on there already with pawprints left behind.

When they tried to go to the comic book store, they were covered in paw prints and the playground had a big hole with pawprints as well.

A guitar riff played every time they found something wolf related.

It had reached a boiling point, so the trio decided to investigate and transformed once it was night time.

They took the cat car and went to the playground where the hole was to investigate.

They heard a loud howl when they arrived outside the playground in the car and jumped out towards the hole.

"Maybe Romeo made a dog robot?" Gekko suggested.

As they approached the hole, the guitar riff music got louder.

They saw three pairs of glowing yellow eyes in the hole looking back at them.

"Yip yip Yaroo!" They cried.

The PJ masks backed away in fear as out of the hole came three new faces:

A young boy with dark grey spiky hair with two white steaks in the front, sideburns, violet eyes, fangs, claws on his hand fingers and his toes wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and blue pants,

A female had dark magenta hair, brown nose, fangs and magenta eyes wearing a two bone hairclip, a black jacket over a yellow shirt, grey plaid skirt and red-and-black striped stocking and

A young male had cyan eyes that were covered by his dark blue shaggy hair wearing a black-teal jacket, black pants and claws on his fingers and toes.

On the back of their jackets were a wolf symbol that was symbolic for their wolf pack 'gang'.

"What a fancy cat!" the older boy with the sideburns exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Catboy asked.

"I'm Howler" The boy with sideburns said.

"We're the Wolfy Kids, Dude. I'm Rip and don't you forgot it!" The young girl stated.

"So, you're new here and wolves?" Gekko questioned.

"Werewolves, meaning we're only like this at night. I'm Kevin" The boy with his eyes hidden with his hair replied.

"When the moon's out we get fur" Rip declared.

"And we get fangs!" Howler added.

"And we like to do bad stuff!" Rip continued.

"Hey, I wanna say the bad stuff this time!" Howler demanded.

"You said it last time!" Rip cried.

"No, I didn't get that time either, what do you think Kevin?" Howler asked.

"I don't remember, you guys" Kevin replied.

Then they began to fight each other.

Catboy, thinking that it would be easy to stop them, tried to break up the fight but it made they circle the heroes while howling.

"Why did you wreck the city?" Owlette asked.

"Because we're the best wolf pack ever and whatever we see becomes ours so the whole city is ours now" Rip replied.

When Catboy used his super speed to circle them, the wolfys used their howl against him and stole the cat car.

Using a bit of help from PJ Robot, they managed to get the car back to HQ.

However, the Wolfys then stole the Gekkomobile and Owl-glider as well.

Using Catboy's quick thinking, they used the cat car and Gekko's strength to grab the tail of the Gekko-mobile while Owlette released the claws of the Owl glider above the pond for the HQ.

Then they forced the wolfys to clean up their mess before they ran off.

-Back in Cameron's house, that same night-

 _Cameron's mother Alison came home around 9 pm just after Aisha was in bed._

 _She was a tall lady who looked a bit like Aisha with green eyes and long light brown hair wearing a brown smart suit._

 _"Mother, I found a box in your room. Something about 'Mooncrawlers'" Cameron revealed._

 _Alison gestured for him to sit beside her on their yellow couch._

 _"I got to be part of a group called the Mooncrawlers for Theo Mecano and Emma, his companion. You see he never actually gave us name and we only got to test the dog tags once for him before his parents couldn't fund it anymore. However, we got to use those dog tag devices on three small missions because of the powers hadn't been fine-tuned just yet. It sure was fun but short-lived. These Dog tags were meant to be a counterpart to the totems everyone hears in legends, you see, and your father managed to locate one of the missing totem bracelets in Spain. Although, he was unable to find out where the others were hidden._ In fact, I still have a gift from him somewhere here" She explained.

She went up to the attic and brought down a small black box.

Cameron took the box and opened it carefully: It had a lucky rabbit's foot necklace and a light yellow bracelet with a white rabbit symbol on it.

There was a note beside it:

'Just in case, you want some night time fun and protection,

Dad'.

Cameron smiled while shedding a tear.

"I can help you with any questions you might have on the Mooncrawlers or totems, information on the lost totems is either in the museum or library but there's a rumour that there are Sorcelines out there that possess some of them" Alison reassured him.

"What about Aisha?" Cameron asked.

"I'll need to track down my old flying Squirrel dog tag for her" Alison replied.

-To be continued-

 **Cutscene:**

 **"Rip, We need you to locate Manny Mouse and Lilly Bobtail for us" Paradox Queen stated through a phone.**

 **"If I have to continue from last time, then we ALL go together" Rip stated.**

 **"Fine, you can all go. Just don't go around telling people, you're from another world" Paradox Queen warned.**

 **The werewolf trio ran through a purple portal together.**

 **"Hopefully, this will make up for not being able to keep the largest bone in Tarabiscoville" Howler grumbled.**

 **-Meanwhile-**

 **Obake and Peepers were observing the Dark Disney Knights through Noodle Burger Boy and then the wolfy kids through one of his drones.**

 **"They do have potential…. Is 'Dark Zero' aware of them yet" Obake asked.**

 **"Not yet, sir" Peepers replied.**

 **They had received a report a few days ago from both Shadowy Figure and Masque Ombre on their progress.**

 **'Plan D' was slowly nearing completion but Masque Ombre needed to get two heroes affected first even though Luna Girl had cast some doubt among the PJ Mask, they needed a bigger 'push'.**

 **"Let 'Dark Zero' know that I want to help with his distraction plans" Obake stated.**

 **"What do you have in mind?" Peepers asked.**

 **"A character comeback with help from Noodle Burger Boy. Locate these 'Universal Knights' old foes" Obake ordered as the robot mascot flew away from the Wolfy Kids and shrunk in size through an invisible portal.**

 **-End of Cutscene-**

 **I apologise for taking eons with this story but this chapter almost ending up be more than five pages LONG!**

 **Rest assured everyone, Plan D will be revealed eventually.**

 **I hope this was worth the wait regardless. I'm thinking of doing a few stories for the Dark Disney Knights' tests too.**

 **Would you guys be willing to help me come up with story titles and a upgrade status name fir them as well please?**

 **Thanks!**

 **See you soon!**

 **PS: I know right now it's mainly PJ Masks stuff but that's still important to the main plot as much as 'My Hero Academia'.**


End file.
